


Important game

by bucky (virti)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Stiles, Just a Kiss, Lacrosse, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virti/pseuds/bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Próbował już wielu rzeczy, żeby pozbyć się tego głupiego zauroczenia. Nawet chciał wrócić do wzdychania za Lydią. Niestety nic nie pomagało i nadal robiło mu się gorąco na widok umięśnionego ciała bruneta. Był stracony dla reszty świata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important game

**Author's Note:**

> Na początku chcę zaznaczyć, że jest to mój debiut w internecie. Wcześniej już trochę pisałam, ale wolałam tego nigdzie nie umieszczać. Z góry przepraszam za możliwe błędy interpunkcyjne, to moja pięta Achillesa.  
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Miłego czytania! :)

Stiles był zdenerwowany od samego rana. Wczoraj wieczorem zadzwonił trener i powiadomił go, że wyjdzie na boisko w jednym z ważniejszych meczy tego sezonu. Po zakończeniu połączenia chłopak tylko się zaśmiał - Niezły żart trenerze - a po chwili zasnął ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Niestety, już po śniadaniu zorientował się, że to nie był żart i będzie dzisiaj grał. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był zbyt dobry w lacrosse'a, nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem dostał się do drużyny, a teraz to?

\- O Boże... Totalnie się ośmieszę.

Ani trochę nie pomagał mu fakt, że na mecz przyjdzie obiekt jego westchnień. Tak, Stiles miał cholerny obiekt westchnień i nie, nie była nim już Lydia Martin. Była to osoba, w której włosy miał ochotę włożyć własną rękę, żeby sprawdzić, jak bardzo były miękkie. Chciał patrzeć się godzinami w te cudowne oczy, nie musząc odczuwać przy tym zażenowania. Na widok tej osoby bez koszulki za każdym razem wyobrażał sobie nieprzyzwoite rzeczy i za każdym razem robiło mu się ciasno w spodniach. I problemem w tym wszystkim nie było to, że owa osoba była mężczyzną (tak ludzie, Stiles wcale nie był tak bardzo hetero, jak myślał), tylko to, że był nim Derek Hale. Według Stilińskiego był nim *Derek cholerny Hale, najseksowniejsza, najprzystojniejsza i najgorętsza osoba na całym świecie*. Próbował już wielu rzeczy, żeby pozbyć się tego głupiego zauroczenia. Nawet chciał wrócić do wzdychania za Lydią. Niestety nic nie pomagało i nadal robiło mu się gorąco na widok umięśnionego ciała bruneta. Był stracony dla reszty świata.

A skąd Stiles wiedział, że Hale pojawi się na meczu? Oczywiście od Scotta. McCall powiedział mu to, gdy siedzieli w szatni przed treningiem.

\- Z Derekiem chyba jest coś nie tak.

\- Oczywiście, że jest z nim coś nie tak. - Mimo wszystko musiał ukrywać to, że najchętniej wskoczyłby mu do łóżka. - Jest irytujący, straszny i aspołeczny.

\- Tak, to też, ale rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj i on... chyba...

\- I on co? Stary, wyduś to z siebie!

\- Przyjdzie na jutrzejszy mecz... kibicować...

\- Coo? - Stiles prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną. - Scott... czy tobie się to przypadkiem nie przyśniło?

\- Nie. To w stu procentach prawda, a śniła mi się Allison. Była w moim pokoju, w koronkowej bieliźnie i

\- Przystopuj trochę chłopie! Naprawdę nie musisz się tym ze mną dzielić. I czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że wielki, zły wilk postanowił przyjść na mecz lacrosse'a?

\- Dokładnie bracie i sam do końca nie wierzę w to, co mówię.

\- Okej... Przy najbliższej okazji powiemy Deatonowi, żeby go przebadał.

Stilińskiego naprawdę to wszystko przerastało. W połowie drogi do szkoły zorientował się, że nie zabrał plecaka, więc musiał po niego wrócić, przez co o mało nie spóźnił się na pierwszą lekcję, a pod budynkiem liceum prawie potrącił jakiegoś ucznia. Był przerażony.

Zanim wysiadł z jeepa zadzwonił do niego szeryf. Okazało się, że ma wolny wieczór, więc przyjdzie na mecz. - Świetnie. - Burknął do siebie chłopak. - Nie dość, że ośmieszę się przed Derekiem, to jeszcze przed ojcem. To będzie totalna porażka.

Przez cały dzień chodził podenerwowany, nie uważał na zajęciach i ciągle się o coś potykał. Słowa Scotta i trenera wcale mu nie pomogły. Finstock powiedział, że Stiliński musi pomóc wygrać im ten mecz. McCall powiedział dokładnie to samo. Stiles pojechał do domu od razu po lekcjach tłumacząc się tym, że musi przygotować ojcu obiad, jednak obiecał podjechać przed meczem po przyjaciela. W rzeczywistości miał zamiar wziąć najdłuższy prysznic w historii, podczas którego mógłby rozmyślać o swym marnym życiu. Uważał, że to świetny pomysł.

Po wejściu do domu skierował się do kuchni, wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę coli i nalał sobie trochę do szklanki. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale jeszcze zanim się napił wylał wszystko na swoją klatkę piersiową i brzuch.

\- Jestem do bani, powinienem się zabić. Teraz naprawdę muszę wziąć prysznic.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju po świeże ubrania i stanął w progu zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że ktoś stoi przy otwartym oknie. Jednak po chwili był już tylko wściekły, bo tą osobą był nie kto inny, jak Derek cholerny Hale (któremu i tak dałby się przelecieć bez gadania, gdyby tylko brunet tego chciał).

\- Co ty, do diabła, robisz w moim pokoju?

\- Scott mi powiedział, że też dziś grasz. Przyszedłem życzyć ci powodzenia.

\- Ty? – Zapytał z kpiną w głosie. – TY przyszedłeś życzyć powodzenia MNIE? Scott miał rację, coś jest z tobą nie tak.

Chłopak szybko pożałował swoich słów, bo kilka sekund później był przyciskany przez Hale’a (który nawet gdy się wściekał był według niego niesamowicie przystojny) do ściany.

\- Słuchaj, przepraszam jeśli cię obraziłem. Nie chciałem, okej? Więc teraz możesz mnie puścić i udać się gdzieś z dala od mojego łamliwego ciała, bo czuję, że zaraz pęknie mi jakaś kość.

Derek nadal go nie puszczał, więc Stiles powoli zaczynał się denerwować. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył jak blisko jego krocze było krocza drugiego mężczyzny, a gdy podniósł wzrok ujrzał jego twarz zaledwie kilka centymetrów od swojej własnej. Nagle zrobiło mu się niesamowicie gorąco.

\- N-naprawdę przepraszam i p-puść mnie, okej? Puścisz m-mnie?

\- A nie podziękujesz za miłe słowa? – Puścił chłopaka, ale nadal stał dosyć blisko.

\- Dziękuję, to było naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, ale teraz możesz wyjść z tego pokoju i przestać stwarzać zagrożenie dla mojej osoby. Jeśli to zrobisz będę jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny.

Mężczyzna przybliżył swoją twarz do ucha Stilesa i odezwał się niższym o kilka tonów głosem. – Nie takich podziękowań oczekiwałem.

\- A jakich? - Zapytał już całkowicie zbity z tropu.

Chyba nie było mu dane usłyszeć odpowiedzi, bo już po chwili poczuł gorące usta na swoich własnych, a w momencie gdy wpuścił między wargi mokry język, zapomniał o co pytał. Nie myślał o niczym, bo całowanie Dereka było o niebo lepsze niż to sobie wyobrażał, a jego włosy o wiele miększe niż na to wyglądały i miał nadzieję, że to co robili nie było jednorazowe.

Kiedy przerwali pocałunek Stiles uświadomił sobie, że nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia i brunetowi mogło się to wszystko nie spodobać, ale gdy tylko zobaczył szeroki uśmiech Hale’a sam nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Przepraszam, że sam zabrałem sobie te podziękowania, ale ty chyba nigdy byś się nie domyślił o co mi chodziło. Tak swoją drogą, masz świetne usta. Z pewnością nadają się do czegoś więcej niż tylko pocałunków. – Mrugnął do chłopaka, po czym podszedł do okna i wyskoczył z pokoju.

Stiliński nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, policzki miał zaczerwienione, a przód spodni wypychała mu twarda erekcja. Zabrał ubrania i miał iść pod prysznic się nią zająć, gdy zobaczył na łóżku zgiętą kartkę. W środku napisane były trzy krótkie zdania ‘’ Powodzenia na meczu Stiles. Jestem pewny, że świetnie sobie poradzisz. Jeśli będziesz miał ochotę, to wpadnij do mnie jutro wieczorem.’’

Nie wiedział, kiedy Derek położył tu tą kartkę, ale miał pewność, że była właśnie od niego. Nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego mu się na usta uśmiechu.

\- Na pewno będę miał ochotę, o to się nie musisz martwić. Wilczku.

I pomaszerował do łazienki z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.


End file.
